


Anadem

by Re_rec



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, Extremely Underage, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Minor Lelouch/Suzaku
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_rec/pseuds/Re_rec
Summary: 实际配对是反逆黑白，鲁路修/朱雀（无逆）。故事基于年幼的十一皇子与七皇女被发配到日本暂时避过皇城动乱，但神圣不列颠尼亚未于皇历2010年夏对日本开战、V.V.被挫败、玛丽安娜皇妃重伤但未死的if线路展开。皇神乐耶→皇辉夜（♂），时年十七岁的京都六家正统继承人兼“祭司”。十一皇子与七皇女在当年晚些时即被接返回国，一并被带往潘德拉贡的还有当任日本首相的独子，作为“质子”、京都六家的把柄与十一皇子的未婚妻。后续为竹马夫妻展开。





	Anadem

**Author's Note:**

> 自捏造种群及生殖系统设定。  
> 神人族&受体设定，前者分化为犬科和猫科两种不同拟态分支。神人族内部婚配繁育效率极为低下，生殖多依赖于与受体交媾。受体诞下的后裔种群特征与授种的父体一致，新生儿依据种族特征呈犬科或猫科的动物幼崽外观，随年岁成长逐渐回归人形；受体与受体之间进行交媾只会诞下受体，有几率诞下纯体，受体婴儿均为人形。  
> 受体男性拥有类ABO设定下Omega的生殖系统（有专门的生殖腔道通往肠道，分娩时经肛门），受体女性拥有正常的阴道和子宫。纯体同时拥有双性性征，子宫内部有膈膜切分开两套生殖系统的育种空间，两侧可分开受孕亦可同时受孕。  
> 纯体可繁育年龄明显早于神人族与普通受体。  
> 在不列颠尼亚和欧联多数国家，神人族占据绝对稳固的统治地位。日本境内受体占总人口比率较高。  
> 在此篇中，枢木朱雀为纯体。  
> Underage程度约为9-10岁，且可能涉及未成年妊娠，请注意避雷。

许是因为天气炎热，平日里通常离得不太远的看护者和监视者都没在周围。不光是守在自己附近防止自己逃跑或自杀的警卫，就连盯在朱雀附近的那些护卫都不见踪影了。鲁路修仔细观察了半日，觉得应该不是因为大人们隐藏自身行踪的方式突然变高明了，自然也不可能是因为自己的洞察能力下降。

近日有什么要事吗？他有些迷惑不解。上回出现类似的状况是讨论着也许要将娜娜莉献给首相的那一次，因诸多事宜需要商议，分配在几个孩子身边的人手反而少了，这次又是因为什么？真正对此心事重重的可能只有他一个，娜娜莉和朱雀的态度都相当单纯——“难得没什么人看着，我也没有什么修习任务，正好溜出去玩吧。”同龄的玩伴这么说。年纪最小的女孩笑得眼角弯弯，导致鲁路修实在没法拒绝他的提议。

然而天气确实太热了一点。尽管对出外透风表示出最大兴趣的是娜娜莉，但她没过多久就开始体力不支，嘟囔着也许还是回去阴凉些的地方。鲁路修将她送回平日栖身的仓库，为她弄了顿简单的午餐。直到女孩陷入一场昏沉但香甜的午睡，她的兄长才和另一个玩伴一道踮起脚，再次悄悄溜出了门。

从背阴的北坡往山下走，岔开石阶主径往西走上一小段，有一道山泉涌流而出的溪水，沿水道再走上一段路后，便是可供这个年纪的孩童好好戏耍也不用担心闹出事故的窄小河流了。年轻的异国皇子是更不适应当地气候的那个，他率先脱了鞋袜，迈入清凉水中，舒爽地叹了口气。他那道服裹身的同伴站在岸上，在他转身预备招呼时毫无征兆地蹲下身，双手汲水向他泼洒而来。

“你还真是——”

鲁路修大笑起来，当即开始了自己的反击。阳光和风都还算好，一会儿脱下衣物稍加晾晒的话，大抵能在晚饭之前弄干再神不知鬼不觉地溜回大人们看管着的地方去。那也是晚些时才需要考虑的事情，时下只需要忙于打赢这一场硬仗。他们都没多少这样与同龄人毫无顾忌地嬉闹的经历，难得有机会索性放开玩了个痛快。

没过多久他便出了汗，衬衣被汗液和冰凉的水黏在背上，挽起到膝弯的裤管也不太妙。他还在擦拭额前的水珠，朱雀已经干脆地脱下了那套装扮，将半湿的衣物丢在岸边岩石上，足下也蹬掉了木屐。鲁路修及时向后退了两步，避开了对方跳下水时溅起的一大片水花。一片涟漪荡过他的小腿上段，他又抹了把前额，感慨于自己这位同伴的平衡感着实不错。水下的卵石很滑，换成是他的话，他实在不确定自己那么直接跳进河道会不会狠跌一跤。

“这地方又不够你游泳。”他抱怨道。虽说衣服迟早得脱下晾晒，这番举动还是让他有些哭笑不得。日本男孩向他耸了耸肩，蹲身坐入水中，仿佛在预备躺下解暑，下一刻又有一捧水花向他泼来。鲁路修用胳膊肘挡下了这一次攻击，他的衬衣湿透了，开始盘算要不要也学对方那样干脆脱了衣服。过往接受的良好教育和固有的矜持让他有些犹豫，跟同龄人赤裸相呈更是前所未有的经历。他还在悄悄犯嘀咕，朱雀已经在冲他摆手了。

“你在愣什么呢？”他的同伴对他嚷道，“现在不脱下来丢岸上，就来不及在傍晚回去之前晾干了。”

话是这么说没错。鲁路修叹了口气，伸手去摸衬衣的最高一颗系扣。真到了这一刻他忽然有些尴尬，虽说这个年纪的神人群体和受体理应都还处在性征未发育成熟的阶段，然而毕竟还是……他看了眼不知道该说是缺乏警惕意识还是真的满不在乎的友人，打小开始严苛修行的东亚男孩体格明显较他结实许多，明明还是相当稚嫩的年纪，已经可以隐约窥见锻炼得当的肩臂线条了。想太多可能是自己的坏习惯，鲁路修意识到。在确认过朱雀相当坦荡的态度后，他也放心了些，准备依照对方的建议做了。

然而他在放松心情之余也放松了对视线的看管，这导致他在打量对方的裸体时眼见地发现了些异常情况。年轻的皇子眨了眨眼，发觉这大概并不是由于水流效果导致的眼花。于是他伸手向下指了指，并因为自己的手势有些不雅而脸红了。

“朱雀？”他小声问，“你腿间是不是有什么奇怪的东西……”

“什么？”他的友人茫然道，低头看向自己的胯下，“我没看出问题啊？看你说的好像它断了似的。”

“……你在想什么呢！是后面。”鲁路修白了他一眼，尽可能耐心地继续比划，“再后面一点，腿间的位置，是不是贴着什么……”

“这么说来，好像有点痒。”坐在水中的男孩嘟哝道。他维持着双腿自然岔开的坐姿，手指依着鲁路修的意思往自己腿间摸索去，停留在对于正常男性而言应该是平坦会阴的部位。随后他毫无征兆地怔住了，如同在一瞬间陷入白日梦般呈出恍惚模样。

他的手指停留在腿间，指尖扫在那异常状况的边缘——像是一块贴布，在浸过水之后才比肤色要深了些。它的边角浮起一线，古怪如一块将要脱落的多余皮肤。然而那男孩动也不动，既不干脆些将它撕下来，也没想起要将手挪开。鲁路修皱起眉头，伸手到对方眼前晃了一晃。“……朱雀？”他试探着唤道。他的友人轻轻应了一声，还是那副恍惚的梦游般的模样。

年轻的皇子抿了抿嘴，更为好奇地看向那片应该是贴布的奇怪玩意儿。他半蹲半跪下去，一时间也顾不上挽在膝头的裤管被弄得更湿了。这会儿他的想法还算单纯，不管是让人发痒还是无来由地怔住，总归是这样东西造成的。于是他将手探入清凉浅水中，越过友人的手掌而触到那面贴布的边缘，轻轻将它揭开了。

或许是在水中浸泡所致，撕下的过程还算容易。待到那东西离体而去之后，朱雀低低哼了一声，先是茫然抬起头来，约莫半分钟后才打了个激灵。“欸。”他吭声道，拍了拍自己的脸颊，“怎么搞的，说起来你刚刚是……”

然而鲁路修无暇回话。他的指尖捻着那面确实是贴布的肉色物件，已经将它提出水面，于是它原本所遮盖的部位便暴露出来。角度所限，加上水面晃动造成的光线扭曲，他看得不算清楚，但仅看见的那部分所造成的认知已经让他下意识咽了口唾沫。片刻过后，回过神来的朱雀本人低下头去，主动在自己腿间摸了摸。然后他僵住了，表情迅速变换了一轮，并代替已经惊愕得说不出话的鲁路修发出一声尖叫：

“…………这是什么啊？！”

 

真要说的话，鲁路修对这东西不算陌生。当然了，此前他也没紧盯着看过，但是在他需要帮目盲且不能自主行走的妹妹洗浴擦身时，他是不可能对女性的身体结构完全一无所知的。

他们两人都上了岸，朱雀坐在一块较为平坦的岩石上张开双腿，明摆着一头雾水地跟友人一道研究起来。这原本不是什么怪东西，可是类似的构造出现在朱雀身上就太奇怪了。流落异乡的年轻皇子眉头紧锁，仔细打量着友人分张的两腿间的部位，那里有一小道浅色的肉缝。朱雀亲自摸索时他也看见了，指尖几番拨弄总是能让人从视觉上确认更多事情。

“如果我说要你具体解释一下……”鲁路修慢吞吞地说，扫了眼对方脸上的茫然表情，“……你该不会什么都不知道？”

“这是什么啊。”朱雀重复道。他又用手指拨拉了几下，使得肉缝的边缘微微翻开了。“我都不知道为什么会有……不管是贴着的东西，还是藏在底下的。我根本不知道它们在那里。”

“你平时洗澡的时候都没发现吗？”鲁路修怀疑道。朱雀轻轻咳了一声，眼神微妙地左右游移起来。

“我平时，呃，洗澡的时候有专人看护来着。”他咕哝道，不知怎地显得有些不好意思，微微涨红了脸，“别用这种眼神看我，我知道我都十岁了。我跟人抗议过好多次了，根本没用的。”他小声哼着，手指点在肉缝左右比划了几下。“硬要说的话，有时候我会觉得这一带有点奇怪，就是剑道修习之后，出汗严重的话腿间会有点痒。可是我没深究过。真奇怪，为什么呢……”

“确实很奇怪。”鲁路修说，“我是说你对自己的身体都不完全了解这点。”

他瞥了眼同样放在一旁岩石上晾晒的贴布，心下陡然生出一抹不安警兆。是想要掩盖首相之子发育畸形的性征吗，他寻思道，不、也不太像……若是说要对外隐瞒畸形的存在，更应该仔仔细细叮嘱本人不要露怯才是，不知情又是为什么呢。专人看管，本人不仅毫无察觉，甚至在特定时刻表现得像是中了什么幻术一般——催眠？精神暗示？也许是那种东西。如此看来应当是为了隐瞒一些更为危险的秘密，然而不惜动用这样的夸张手段来防备一个才刚年满十岁的孩子？

若不是自己误打误撞发现了，这秘密会被藏到什么时候呢。异乡的皇子沉思着，自己也伸出手去试探着拨弄了几下。他的指尖沿着肉缝边缘捋滑，指腹拨开浅粉色的肉瓣，它们被清水浸得潮湿，触感滑腻而柔软。“在我的认知范围里，这是女性才会有的……当然了，受体情况如何我不太清楚。”他躬下腰，将脸凑得更近，“普通的男性受体会有这部分吗？我不太认得别的男性受体。”

“我没有别的同龄朋友。”他的友人无奈答道。鲁路修惋惜地耸了下肩，继续好奇地探摸那个被遮盖起来的秘密。有一线理智告诉他这很危险，任何被悉心封存的事物都是危险的，宛如恶魔的镣铐、或灾厄之匣，然而他鬼使神差地没有歇手。

他的指尖完整地摸索了一周，依照他的认知，那粉嫩肉瓣确实是还在发育中但结构已经相当完整的阴唇。他的手指向内滑动，能够确认到一小段同样完整柔韧的壁道，随后碰到了内侧黏连的瓣膜，当中的空隙好似还算能够容纳手指出入。他试图继续向内掏摸，许是稍稍用力了些，他的友人忽然闷哼了一声，隐约裹杂着软糯的鼻音。

鲁路修诧异地抬头，正好望见自己的同伴宛如陡然失去气力般软倒在岩石上，勉强用手肘支住上身，然而腰间好似完全使不上力了。“朱雀……？”他小声道，慌乱于不知道自己是否做了什么错事。他的友人轻声喘息着，面颊上浮起不自然的红晕，微微瞪着双眼，好像自己也对时下的反应有些不知所措。

“身体……”朱雀嘟囔道，“……有点累……”

他的翠色双眼中写满困窘，他腿间的柔嫩肉瓣因外物戳弄而张开着，当中沥出些明显比河水更为粘稠的清亮液体。那浓稠汁水自缝隙中渗出，沾染在他友人的指间，在小幅翻搅中隐约拉出黏连水线，甚至漏了些到身下的岩面上。年轻的皇子收了手，讶然之余让对方平复了一下呼吸。他茫然望着自己指掌间的水渍，嗅到一股似有若无的奇怪气味。并不难闻，只是前所未见，待到他缓慢地反应过来这意味着什么时，朱雀已经重新坐起身，向前弯下腰来，前额几乎抵在了他的心口上。

“鲁路修。”

“嗯？”

“你刚刚摸的那里，”朱雀嚅嗫道，“普通男性都是没有的吧……？”

被放逐的皇子机械地点了头。他的友人好像还没恢复多少气力，小半重心倚在自己身上，声音听起来也有些犯迷糊。“当然。”鲁路修答道，“虽然我们和受体之间存在一些性征差异，但这部分大致来说应该都……”

他的声音卡在了喉咙里。他的友人代他做了本该提前些做但一时耽搁了的事，毫不客气地扯开了他的裤腰。鲁路修噎了好一会儿，正准备自己将挂在裤腰上的背带也摘下，好将衣物完全脱下丢去一旁晾干，却发现对方只是在专注地审视他的腿间。朱雀进一步扒着他的底裤，湿漉漉的手掌滑进他腿间，尝试拨开布料摸索内侧的皮肤。那里当然毫无裂隙，只是寻常的平坦会阴。然而不知是何种因素所致，也许是对方喷吐在他腰胯间的温热鼻息，也许是这过于大胆的动作挤压刺激到了敏感处，也许是那奇异的气味提前催生了某种原本尚未成熟的东西，某种心念，或是本能——那气味在他的感知中化为一小股淡淡的温暖甜香，邀请他前去品尝，进一步深入窥探，让更多、更多的粘稠汁液涌流而出，让他获得比指间的湿滑触感更多的……

神人的后裔抽了口气，按住了对方的手腕，尝试阻断那毫无章法而且有些虚软的摩挲。“朱雀。”他低声制止道，“……等等、不要再——朱雀……”

他看见自己的底裤前端微妙地鼓胀起一小块，而他的友人哼着声贴紧他，几乎是四肢并用地缠住他的躯干。那股甜香加重了，像是待采撷的蓓蕾，刚刚透出一线还未盛放的色彩，但已然引来了敏锐的蜂蝶，只待刺入花蕊便能获取到最初的甘蜜。

 

身体有些不受使唤了。朱雀察觉到。

大抵就是在小腹里窜起一小股热流的时候，他的力气忽然被抽去了大半，宛如被某种深入骨髓的威慑所制压了。他努力回想了一番自己所接受过的教导，意识到这可能就是受体们身具的诅咒与生理劣势之一。若非经过专门的训练去克服，一旦被逼陷入情欲中，受到交配欲望的支配，他们便会像这样反射性陷入无法抗争的乏力状态，在面对的是神人族时就更加缺乏胜算了。此前他从未体会过，事实上按理来说，他也还未到达应当体会这个的年纪。

对于年轻的修行者来说，腰间的酥软和手脚的无力或许不算特别陌生，但在高强度的练习耗尽体力后自然而然变成这样和被生理本能强制陷入这种状态还是相去甚远的。真是的，他忿忿不平地想，就因为这种奇怪的诅咒，面对交配欲望时就会身处劣势这种事……

……交配欲望？

他在阴凉处直愣愣地向上望着，阳光映亮了整片青空，即使是在山坡背阴的一侧，透过树叶间隙看去依然明亮得惊人，让他一时间有些眩晕。他仰躺在先前所坐的岩石背后，腰背都陷在稍显潮湿的草壤中，而他的友人也终于将衣物悉数脱在一旁，这会儿正叠在他身上，嵌在他分张开来的腿股间，缓慢地将身下的硬物推入那片湿黏一片的秘密之地。

那根东西抵在他此前十年的人生中毫无察觉的地带外围磨蹭了有一会儿了，时至如今他也差不多弄懂了这意味着什么。没有见过实物和一无所知是两回事，没有实际经验也不意味着他不明白他们此刻在做什么事。于他而言全然陌生的柔软之地被撑开些许，往裂缝中送入了另一个男孩尚未发育成熟的性器。在事态发展至此前，朱雀多少用手掌丈量了一下那东西的尺寸，许是血统差异所致，比自己那根要长上一些、在充血之后更为明显。视觉效果看上去不太夸张，问题是要将它塞入连他自己都没摸索透的地方的话……他紧张地绷着肩背，不安地抠着自己的掌心。

“……好硬……”

他在那东西逐寸推入体内后呻吟了一声。被进入的感觉陌生得令他有些害怕，有一瞬让他想起那类任人刀俎的死物。好在同龄人的性器发育不算完备，那坚实的一小根抵在他胯间柔软潮湿处推移时并没有明显的穿凿感，也许是因为目前还停留在浅处戳刺。朱雀张嘴喘着气，试图减轻自己的担忧。没事的，没关系的。鲁路修不是那种喜欢故意制造伤害的人。

想到这里他稍微放松了些，对上友人关切的目光。“会痛吗……？”鲁路修小声问。朱雀摇了摇头，勉强将头颈勾起了。

“……有点、奇怪，但，”他低声回答，“不，不怎么痛……还算舒服……”

他尝试看向两人身躯交合的地方，隐约可以窥见对方胯下那活计肉粉色的硬挺形状，龟头已经没入自己股间，露在外的还有一小段根茎。“那就好。”他在恍惚间听见对方说，“那么，我就继续了。”

男孩稚嫩的性器向更里侧顶去了，很快抵达了某处细小的阻隔。代替阴茎穿入那里的是鲁路修的手指，小心谨慎地捣在内里抠弄拓宽，弄得他的下体又麻又痒。至此朱雀终于模糊地意识到他们时下的所作所为究竟会带来怎样的影响，尤其在自己名义上仍有婚约在身的情况下，贸然尝试这样的事好像有些不够明智。

在一阵耐心的手指捣弄后，接踵而至的破壁过程并不难受。孩童的尺寸较为温和，实际进入处子之身也没有落下初血。真奇怪，朱雀满心困惑地睁着眼睛。事态到底是如何进展成这样的呢。虽说他知道自己迟早会迎来在配偶身下等候被破身的一刻，他的想象中也不包括当前正在使用的这个部位。他还在胡思乱想，他的友人已经悄然加快了动作，在刚被拓开的壁道里推进了一小段，然后就着分泌而出的湿黏体液小幅耸动起来。

胡乱顶挤，缺乏章法，宛如遵循本能行动的幼兽，好在大体来说还算温柔。朱雀被顶得嗯嗯啊啊地发声，一时间也忘了要担忧别的琐事。陌生的情欲让他头昏脑胀，残余的力气让他只能勉强抬起膝腿，努力想要夹住正在他身上耕耘的皇子的腰肢。他分泌的体液足够多，股间都泥泞一片，这感觉同样很是陌生，但考虑到这让他们交合的过程容易了许多，他觉得也不算坏。

“鲁路修、嗯……鲁路修，”他在呻吟间微弱发声，唤着友人的名字，“这是、在做——啊——结婚时候的……？”

“……是的。”对方答道，“你觉得太早了吗？还是不愿与我做呢？”

鲁路修还是太狡猾了，朱雀暗自腹诽道。口头上问着这种好像特别通情达理的问题，腰胯间还在不依不饶地向着他的身体内顶挤。他瘪了瘪嘴，哼唧了两声后还是决定诚实点。“……继、继续吧，很舒服，嗯，很、舒服……”他嘟哝道，“……稍微有点、胀胀的，但是……啊——好热……”

他的下体确实又胀又热，仿佛循着这暧昧的摩擦穿凿而引燃了一小簇火焰。他自己的阴茎颤巍巍地晃动着，顶端沥出小股小股的稀薄黏液。相对的是他的身体愈发绵软无力，好像天性的本能没有那么容易克服。他仰倒在地，任由那个在这样一个午后唐突跨越友人界限的异国皇子俯在自己身上，将他狭窄幼嫩的禁忌之地喂得满满当当。嘘，他听见对方说，声音别太大了，万一附近有人路过……在不留神迸出一次尖声喊叫后，朱雀慌忙捂住了自己的嘴，身体因对方好似渐渐摸着诀窍的顶干而愈发燥热，却只能从指缝里发出细微的呜咽声了。

许是察觉到了他试图回应的努力，鲁路修在他彻底软倒前扳住了他的膝腿，发育中的性器搅在紧窄的甬道间，压挤着让他的身体过电般颤抖的敏感区域。太胀了，朱雀浑浑噩噩地想，哆嗦着咬住自己的手指。太奇怪了，不管是莫名其妙地做到这一步，还是目前的体感，完全是超出预期的。随后他的脑海短暂地放空了，他的两腿一阵发抖，待他回过神时，一股暖洋洋的潮浪正在安抚他颤动的躯体，将他浸没又悄然退去。

他闻到青草与潮湿的泥土，他听见另一个男孩的细弱喘息。他看见年轻的皇子被汗水蒸红的脸颊，眉宇间浮起一丝疲惫。结束了吗？朱雀抽开手掌，做口型询问对方。在鲁路修缓缓点头的同时，他已经感到先前突兀丧失的气力在一丝一缕涌流回身体当中了。鲁路修从他身上爬开了，瘫坐在一旁的草地上，朱雀则在稍作休憩后支起身子，扭头看向有些疲倦的同伴，清了清嗓子想发布些感想或声明，却在目光扫过对方重新软小下去的肉粉色阴茎时怔住了，茫茫然摸了把自己腿间的湿润泥泞，旋即一下跳了起来。

“——我得去洗洗。”

他慌忙跑回河道当中，蹲下身去以掌舀水浇淋起湿黏滑腻微微翕张着的缝隙。肉瓣边缘有点肿胀，好在不太明显。水流间有稀薄的白浊事物晕开，而他在这时才一阵惶恐，恢复清晰的认知带来的还有迟到的羞赧，让他在面对同样下水擦洗的同伴时有些不知所措。

然而鲁路修并没有进行调侃。鲁路修表现得沉默而严肃，在确认他已经清洗完毕后拉住他的手腕，将他领回到先前的岩石上，比划手势让他再次分开双腿，从晾晒在一旁的衣裤口袋里掏出半干的手帕，动作轻柔地替他将那初经人事的部位揩拭干净。随后鲁路修从一旁拾回差不多晒干了的贴布，仔仔细细贴回到原位，掖好边边角角直至它将那禁忌之地重新严密封住，外观上再看不出明显异常，才抬起头来向他开口。

“……朱雀。”年轻的皇子说，“听我说，朱雀。”

他的口吻相当郑重，挥散了还袒露着身体的当事人乍起的羞怯。他深吸了一口气，凝视向刚刚一并经历了初体验的同伴的眼睛。“今天发生的事不要告诉任何人。”他慢慢说，“不要表现出你已经知道自己身体实情的样子，不要去向人求证你被隐瞒了哪些事，更不要提起我跟你所做的……尤其不要让平时看管在你附近的那些人发现，明白了吗？”

朱雀下意识地点头，随后才困惑地拧起眉头。“不能提起？”

“不能。”鲁路修斩钉截铁道，“这件事背后可能还有内幕，至少在我查清楚之前……”

话未说完他便紧紧抿起嘴唇，弯腰去一旁确认两人的衣物各自晾干了几分。应该还要再等一阵子，朱雀想着。差不多到晚间他们应该回去的时候。即使那会儿依然没能分出专人来盯紧他们，但若他不定时定点出现在特定席位上，他总是要挨骂的。不能同大人们讲，不能让大人们发现。他也深呼吸了一次，虽然还是满心疑惑未解，然而在鲁路修的强调下，他大致也体会到了事情的严重性。

“好吧。”他叹了口气，“虽然我是很想问一下父亲来着，不过既然你这么说了——”

在他给出肯定答复后，鲁路修的表情明显松缓了几分。朱雀眨了眨眼，忽然“噗”地笑了，抬起手来握成半拳。“——秘密？”他问。同龄的男孩随着他笑了，有些勉强也有些挥之不去的忧愁，然而还是学着他的样子捏起半拳，与他曲握起的指节轻轻相碰。

“秘密。”鲁路修说，“我会尽快弄明白的。”

那应当是一个承诺，朱雀隐约意识到。就像他们此前约定之事，没有任何实质上的约束，但在暗下决心的那一刻，各自便都知道了彼此会去尽力遵循。他感到一阵安心，余下的茫然和混乱都被安抚而下。他滑下岩面，站至年轻的皇子身侧，赤裸的足踝轻轻相碰。就在这一刻，鲁路修忽然侧过头来，短暂而轻快地在他面颊上印了一吻，又迅速扭开头去。

朱雀愣住了，下意识地抬手摸上侧颊，片刻后才察觉到对方原本白皙的肤色已经从脸一路涨红到耳根，好像这是比此前的所有胡来行为都更值得害羞的事情。


End file.
